Jokes
by RukaIayLomperGay
Summary: Everyday jokes become Narutoish!


One day I got bored and decided to write this! Have fun!  
  
I do not own Naruto or any of the characters but I will buy Iruka some day!!!!   
  
One day our favorite blonde decided to go around the village and tell people jokes.  
  
Naruto: (grinning) "Hey Jiraiya!"  
  
Jiraiya: (sighs) "What do you want brat?"  
  
Naruto: "What does Orochimaru like about twenty eight year olds?"  
  
Jiraiya: (glares) "What?"  
  
Naruto: (laughs) "That there is twenty of them!"  
  
Jiraiya: (thinks) "That is sick." (glares)  
  
Konohamaru and gang: (just heard joke) "But we are eight!" (runs away in fear of Orochimaru)  
  
Naruto: (laughing) "Hey Jiraiya!".  
  
Jiraiya: (throwing the boy across Konoha) "Go to Tsunade brat."  
  
Naruto: (lands in Tsunade's office to see her glaring at him)  
  
Tsunade: (clenching fist at sight of now broken roof) "Naruto brat you better have a good............"  
  
Naruto: (interrupting) "Hey Tsunade-baba! What do you and Michael Jackson have in common?"  
  
Tsunade: (snapping in anger) "Who?"  
  
Naruto: (laughing) "You both want to look like women!"  
  
Tsunade: (throwing book) "BRAT!"  
  
Naruto: "Three Ninjas were running from Hunter nins. One leaf nin, one sound nin, and one sand nin. They came up to a warehouse and Sasuke jumped into a box, Orochimaru jumped into a bucket and Gaara jumped into a bag of potatoes........."  
  
Tsunade: (acting interested)  
  
Naruto: (continuing) "The hunter nins came into the warehouse and heard a noise from the box so they kicked it. Sasuke then meowed like a cat so the hunter nins said 'oh it is just a cat', then they heard some noises from the bucket so they kicked it and a snake came out and they jumped back. 'oh it was just a snake.' Then they heard a noise from the sack of potatoes and so they kicked it. And the last thing they heard was 'SAND COFFIN'!"  
  
Iruka: (walks into room and sees Naruto) "Naruto leave Hokage-sama alone!"  
  
Naruto: (smiles) "Hey Iruka you want to hear a joke?"  
  
Iruka: (sighs) "Sure Naruto"  
  
Naruto: "Knock knock"  
  
Iruka: "Who is there?"  
  
Naruto: (snickers) "Uchiha."  
  
Iruka: (wondering) "Uchiha who?"  
  
Naruto: (laughing) "Come on there is only two of them! Guess!"  
  
Iruka: (glaring) "That isn't funny."  
  
Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura walk into room glaring at Naruto. (they heard the joke)  
  
Sakura: (glaring at Naruto) "Naruto that wasn't funny!"  
  
Naruto: (sticking tongue out) "Neh!"  
  
Sasuke: (making mental note to kill Itachi sooner) "Hey dobe what do you get when you cross a wannabe Hokage, horrible ninja skills, and a person with the brain of a tick?"  
  
Naruto: (wondering) "What?"  
  
Sasuke: (smirking) "A blonde dobe."  
  
Naruto: (thinks) "Hey that is what you call me!"  
  
Sakura: (Inner Sakura: laughing) "Hey Kakashi how do you drown a Naruto?"  
  
Kakashi: "How?"  
  
Sakura: "Put a scratch and sniff snicker at the bottom of a pool."  
  
Naruto: "Hey now!"  
  
Kakashi: (enjoying this) "Hey Sakura there were once three genins on an island."  
  
Sakura: (interrupting) "I love this joke!"  
  
Kakashi: (glaring) "Okay.......there were three genins stuck on an island, Sasuke, Naruto and Shikamaru. Naruto prayed to kami and asked to be smarter to think of a way off of the island and tried to swim across but drowned................"  
  
Sakura: (bopping Kakashi) "That isn't how it goes! Naruto then swam across so then Sasuke asked kami for some smarts and then built a boat and floated across and then Shikamaru saw he was alone and prayed to kami to make him even smarter than the other two so kami turned him into me 'Sakura' and I walked across the bridge."  
  
Kakashi: "Neh I like mine better"  
  
Naruto: "I didn't like that one."  
  
Sasuke: "Dobe."  
  
Iruka: (stopping a fight about to happen) "I have one!"  
  
Everyone: (stares) "No way!"  
  
Iruka: (coughs) "How many Naruto's does it take to screw in a light bulb?"  
  
Naruto: (whines) "Not you too!"  
  
Everyone else: "How many?"  
  
Iruka: (smirks) "Why do you think he mastered the Kage no Bunshin jutsu?"  
  
Everyone but Naruto: (snickering)  
  
Iruka: (on a roll now) "What do you get with fourteen Naruto's in a freezer?"  
  
Naruto: (crying) "Iruka!"  
  
Everyone: (still surprised at Iruka) "What?"  
  
Iruka: (smiles) "Frosted flakes!"  
  
Everyone even Sasuke: (laughs)  
  
Naruto: "I cant believe this!"  
  
Iruka: (continuing) "Knock knock"  
  
Naruto: (tackles author) "Stop it!"  
  
  
  
Okay random yeah..................lol well review please!  
  
*readers of Forbidden Jutsu*  
  
I am finishing up with some minor details but I do plan on updating tomorrow! I am 17!!!! My birthday! Wooh! March 7!!! I cant wait! 


End file.
